


D is for Distress; Sanga

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Is it the beginning of the end for Sanga?
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 2





	D is for Distress; Sanga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“Shivudu! Where are you? Shivudu? SHIVUDU?”

A sudden fear grips Sanga. This is not the first time her son disappeared… yet, her sixth sense tells her that this might be just the moment she had been dreading all these twenty-five years.

_Did he actually scale the waterfall?_

_Or did he find the… but no, how is that possible?_

_But either way, it can mean only one thing._

_He would find his people. His REAL people. And he might never call me Amma again._

“I must stop him,” screeches Sanga. “Remove the stone. REMOVE THE DAMN STONE!”

“Control yourself, Sanga,” begins her neighbour, but one fiery look from her is enough to silence him.

_Foolish man! Heartless man! What do you know of the distress of a mother about to lose her son!_


End file.
